


My Wizarding Academia! >KiriBaku BNHA/Harry Potter AU<

by bringmetheyaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anime, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Gay, Hogwarts, LGBT, Lemon, Love, M/M, Magic, Romance, School, Smut, Witches, Wizard, bakushima, bnha - Freeform, kiribaku, mha - Freeform, quirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmetheyaoi/pseuds/bringmetheyaoi
Summary: Falling for a bad-boy Slytherin wasn’t the only thing Eijirou Kirishima would have to deal with as a third-year student at Hogwarts. Practices of the dark arts threaten Hogwarts and the students attending. This school year would be unlike any other, that’s for sure.





	1. Introduction.

In this part I'm going to be telling which house each person from class 1-A, along with a few others from the show, is in. I will also be telling you which class some of the teachers teach and what houses they were in!

Eijiro Kirishima: Gryffindor  
Katsuki Bakugo: Slytherin  
Izuku Midoriya: Gryffindor  
Shouto Todoroki: Ravenclaw  
Mina Ashido: Ravenclaw  
Yuga Aoyama: Slytherin  
Tsuyu Asui: Hufflepuff  
Tenya Iida: Ravenclaw  
Ochaco Uraraka: Gryffindor  
Mashirao Ojiro: Hufflepuff  
Denki Kaminari: Gryffindor  
Koji Koda: Gryffindor  
Rikido Sato: Hufflepuff  
Mezo Shoji: Ravenclaw  
Kyoka Jiro: Slytherin  
Hanta Sero: Gryffindor  
Fumikage Tokoyami: Slytherin  
Toru Hagakure: Hufflepuff  
Minoru Mineta: Slytherin  
Momo Yaoyorozu: Ravenclaw  
Itsuka Kendo: Hufflepuff  
Tetsutetsu Tetsutesu: Gryffindor  
Neito Monoma: Slytherin  
Shinsou Hitoshi: Ravenclaw

Principal Nezu: Headmaster of Hogwarts/Ravenclaw  
All Might: Defence Against the Dark Arts/Gryffindor  
Aizawa: Potions/Slytherin  
Present Mic: Charms/Hufflepuff  
Vlad King: History of Magic/Gryffindor  
No. 13: Herbology/Ravenclaw  
Midnight: Astronomy/Ravenclaw  
Ectoplasm: Transfiguration/Slytherin


	2. That Time of Year.

It was that time of year again. Kirishima's favorite time of year. It was time to go back to school. Most kids and teenagers hate school, but not Kirishima. Although, his school wasn't like others. His school was a school for magic. Hogwarts. It was Kirishima's home away from home. He got his acceptance letter three years ago, getting sorted into Gryffindor when he first attended the school. He was so excited to go back and see the friends he'd missed throughout the summer. 

"Kirishima!" A familiar voice rang through Eijiro's ears. His eyes drifted to where the voice was coming from, landing on the only friend from school that lived near him. "Kaminari!" Kirishima called out to him, waving his arm in the air. Kaminari pushed through the crowd, making his way toward his friend. The two were currently standing at the train station, on platform 9 3/4. The next train would be their train to Hogwarts, which the two eagerly awaited. "Hey man." Kaminari finally made it to the red-head, a bag slung over his shoulder. "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and to see everyone again!" Kirishima cheered, offering his friend a big, toothy grin. "Yeah, I've even kind of missed Mr. Aizawa's long, boring lectures." Kaminari admitted. 

The two boys found themselves partaking in a simple conversation, one consisting mainly of the things they were excited for at school. Within minutes the train had arrived, letting out a loud blast from it's horn, inviting all of the patient students aboard. Kirishima and Kaminari made their way to one of the farther back train rooms. Sitting across from each other, they set their bags down as well. Kirishima let out a sigh, looking out of the window with a small smile. He was going to miss his parents and home friends, but this didn't stop the excitement he was feeling. 

"Anything from the trolley?" Kirishima's thoughts were interrupted by the sweet voice of an elderly lady. She pushed a cart full of sweets and snacks. "Oh, yeah!" Kaminari cheered, immediately lifting from his seat. "I'll take a chocolate frog, some jelly slugs, aaaand..." Kirishima looked over his options, an inquisitive look on his face, "a bottle of pumpkin juice, please." Kirishima reached into his pocket, pulling out a few galleons to pay for his treats. "Thanks!" Kaminari smiles to the woman, the two boys now taking their seats again. As Kirishima began to open his chocolate frog, he was careful not to let it escape. "Who'd ya get?" Kaminari questioned, quirking up a brow. Kirishima held the squirming chocolate frog in his fingers. "Oh, let me see." His eyes searched the card in the box, as he brought the chocolate creature to his mouth, biting off the head. Kaminari winced at his friends actions, as the chocolate frog's body fell limp. He knew the chocolate frogs weren't real frogs, that they only had a spell on them, but it still freaked him out. "Aw man, Salazar Slytherin?" Kirishima frowned at the card he had gotten, watching as the man suddenly disappeared. "Boooooring." Kaminari sang, leaning back in his seat.  
————  
“Wake up, loser!” Kirishima was shaken awake from his slumber. His sleepy eyes met Kaminari’s, who was standing over him, shaking him relentlessly. “What the hell, man?” Kirishima mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up right. “We’re here!” Those two words were all it took for Kirishima to be fully awake and at the window. The two boys peered in awe at the large castle, as if it were the first time they had ever laid eyes on it. “Oh man, this is gonna be great. We’re finally third-years! We’re totally gonna run the school this year.” Kaminari wore a determined grin, stepping back from the window. Kirishima let out a light chuckle, grinning at his friend, “Hell Yeah! This is gonna be the best year yet!” Kirishima was positive that this would be his year. This year the Triwizard Tournament would be taking place and Kirishima sure as hell was going to try his hardest to compete in it. Kirishima was going to make sure this year was great, no matter what.


End file.
